


Beta Offer

by Queen_Alexa



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Alexa/pseuds/Queen_Alexa
Summary: I'm a decent editor, so if you need a beta I'm typically available. I can work with almost any fandoms, pairings, tags, whatever you need. I just request not to work with any bands, since they're harder fandoms to get into.I hope to see a request or two eventually!





	Beta Offer

I've had a reasonable education, and English is my first language. I can partially read Spanish, but I don't suggest asking me to edit it.

cadence.alexa@gmail.com for contacting me.


End file.
